


Scars Everywhere

by devilinthedetails



Series: Naboo's Queen [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Gen, Naboo - Freeform, Scars of War, Trade Federation, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: After the Trade Federation's invasion of Naboo, Padme sees scars everywhere.
Series: Naboo's Queen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Scars Everywhere

Scars Everywhere

After the invasion of her once placid planet, Naboo’s queen saw scars everywhere. Although the droid army of the Trade Federation had been defeated and Nute Gunray entrusted to Republic custody before his Coruscant trial, the ghost of the Trade Federation’s occupation haunted Naboo.

Among her handmaidens in the palace, she saw how Yane’s youthful beauty had been forever marred by the torture she had been subjected to in a Trade Federation camp. In Theed, the marble of the classical architecture was scoured by the burns of blaster fire. In the grasslands and swamps, flora and fauna had been trampled and would take years to recover according to biological experts.


End file.
